Summertime
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: hey! sory i suck at summarys but basically this story takes place after ice age 2 pleasr read and review. its slow at first but itll pick up!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- my first fanfic ever!!!! I hope you like it- PLEZ review! Ok this is set after Ice Age 2.

Summertime Chapter One: Settled In 

Everybody was getting settled and accustomed to their new life. Diego was sitting on a rock watching Eddie and Crash fight with each other over who could climb higher. It was really stupid- but Ellie always tried to cover their weirdness by saying, '_boys will be boys.'_

"You can't catch me ha-ha. You lost the tree-climbing contest, looser!" Crash mocked his brother.

"HEY! Not my fault if I slipped on a stupid piece of bark," Eddie said.

"You didn't slip you are just a slow climber."

"No way, I say we have a rematch right now!"

"Your on!" The voices mumbled together as they decided their next competition. The possums bounded out of the cave and ran off somewhere.

"Don't you two go getting lost or in trouble!" Ellie yelled over her shoulder. Manny looked at his new wife. He smiled, "they'll be fine." He assured her.

Sid had just dragged in a life-time of lattice leaves and fruit.

"What are you doing with all of that?" Diego stared at the sloth.

"Going to eat it."

"You're eating it ALL… now?"

"Yes would you like me to share some lettuce with me?" the sloth teased Diego.

"No thanks ill stick to my usual diet of Wildebeests and Antelope."

"That's so _mean!_" The sloth pointed a claw at Diego, "How would you feel if you were killed and being eaten?"

"I don't know and I don't really care," Diego liked to tease the sloth.

"Well…" The sloth marched away from the saber with his salad.

"Manny, can I see you for a minute outside." Ellie asked Manny.

"Uh sure…"

"Do you ever get nervous about… _Diego's eating habits?_"

"Well not really. He doesn't eat around us and doesn't do anything to make us feel nervous. Besides the occasional teasing Sid."

"Well… I don't know. I mean he seems to be a good friend. But have you ever been nervous about it?"

"Don't worry. He's fine." Manny said coolly- not yet willing to mention to Ellie when they first met and Diego's whole intention was to eat them.

All of a sudden, Crash ran up to them, "guys! Eddies hurt! Help!"

"Eddie! Where?" Ellie said almost imminently. By now Diego and Sid had joined in on the conversation.

"Eddie is hurt? Where?" Sid stared at the possum.

"Some were in the _world_!"

"Could you be more specific like oh I don't know **tell us where**!" Diego's temper rose like Manny and Sid had seen so many times!

"Well that's the thing," Crash began, " he got picked up by a hawk and now I followed the nest but I have no idea if the hawk- if he… killed Eddie or not." Crash looked at the ground and Ellie panicked.

"There is no time to waste." Ellie began, "Crash- lead us to where you remember the nest being we should figure something out then!"

"Ok, follow me." Crash and Ellie ran off into the woods with the others close behind.

**Ok that's it 4 now. I will try 2 update soon. WILL EDDIE LIVE? OR WILL HE DIE? I DUNNO YET TO BE HONEST. LOL but please review. My 1****st**** story u can b kind or be rude I don't care. **


	2. Eddie's Story

A/n: Wow thanks for all of the nice comments I just HAVE to continue this story. So… enjoy!

Summertime Chapter two: Eddie's Story 

The hawk took Eddie to his nest. Eddie knew he was in for it now. There was no way a possum could take down a hawk. Eddie knew he would probably be eaten unless he could somehow escape… The hawk put Eddie into the nest.

"What will you do?" Eddie asked- as if it weren't obvious!

"Oh nothing at all," The hawk said sarcastically, "just having possum for dinner but I would like you to stay. It wouldn't be dinner with out you!"

"No you cant really I have a family." Eddie said remembering his weird family, a possum, two mammoths, a saber, and a sloth.

"Well I would be dieing to meet them. Have them come over sometime and I'll be sure to have them stay for dinner to!" The hawk smiled evilly, but Eddie doubted the hawk could be able to eat anyone else in the pack besides him and Crash. The hawk said to Eddie, "make yourself at home. I'll have my eyes on you and then in about 15 minutes when my mate comes back to the nest- we can have possum sandwiches."

"_You have a mate?"_ Eddie taunted, but the hawk didn't seem to be in the mood for Eddie's humor.

"Shut up rodent!" The hawk imminently swiped Eddie in the face with his talons. He would never let Eddie

kid-around with this situation. There was only one chance- although Eddie had a though it might leave him dead as well to the hawks. But there was probably no other choice. Besides waiting here and becoming hawk food. Eddie could barley see because of a previous swipe in the face. But to him it looked like the hawk was watching Eddie closely with his beady yellow eyes. But Eddie would risk it all to get out of this stupid situation.

"Ok- he might be here?" Crash had his doubts. But he really didn't feel like having his brother die. Actually he felt guilty because right when the hawk snatched Eddie up for dinner, he was teasing him. But to bad Crash didn't know- he had the wrong tree.

"Now what do we do?" Sid said.

"I don't even know if this is the right tree but ill climb it and take a better look." Crash sighed, but he thought, 'what if this _is _ the wrong tree. What if Eddie already died?'

His train of thought was interrupted by Ellie, "oh no your not mister. If the hawk is up there he will hold you captive too."

"Sid, aren't sloths supposed to climb?" Manny asked Sid.

"Well, all the other kids in my herd could climb but as my dad tried and tried to teach my I just couldn't learn. In fact I had to have my Uncle Fungus push me up the tree each night. But now I find it more comfy to sleep on the gr-"

"Never mind! I can climb and supervise Crash!!" Diego interpreted Sid.

"Ok, Crash start climbing! Diego is right behind you." Manny was impatient. He had only known Eddie for like what? A week? But it didn't matter, he didn't want to loose another family member.

Crash and Diego started climbing. Crash practically ran up the tree.

Meanwhile, the hawk spotted Eddie looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Eddie stared at the hawk a little while longer. The hawk looked cautious, but in a little while longer, continued getting the nest ready for his mate to return to the nest. ' I can't let them eat me.' Eddie thought! Right then, Eddie jumped out of the nest! And down the tree that was about 60 feet above ground.

The hawk sensed something wrong but this was a weird possum so he continued with spreading out twigs and stuff. His mate entered the nest.

"Oh hello, Laurie- just thought I could get some stuff ready before dinner."

"Oh, you got it already?" Laurie was confused.

"Well, ya I did. Hes a possum you no the one cowering in the corner."

"Um… hes not there anymore then he probably escaped!"

"What!?" The hawk exclaimed, put the twigs down and growled! "Well find you little possum don't worry."

The rest of the gang herd that!

"Woa," Diego yelled up the tree at Crash, "did you hear that?"

"Ya! It sounded like the hawk's voice that stole Eddie hurray!"

Manny interrupted, "it came from _that _tree!"

Sid ran up to the tree and saw Eddie and picked him up. "Found him! Oh no you guys look at his face! Eddie are you alive? Tell me you are."

Eddie opened his eyes a little, "sid…"

"He is alright!" Sid cheered, Ellie and Manny ran over to Eddie and Sid, Diego and Crash exchanged glances.

"Get on my back, I'll give you a ride down!" Crash got on Diego's back and Diego jumped from the tree and landed on all four paws and ran up to Eddie.

**Ok there u have it chapter two with an ok ending. Well im gonna update it soon so review!**


	3. Flashback and Flames

A/n: thanks _everyone_!!!!!!! 4 all of the kind reviews!!! Ok im continuing this story idk what happens in this chapter next but I guess u & I will find out soon!!

Summertime Chapter three: Flashback and Flames 

The gang was now in their cave. Safe- until a new adventure found the herd.

Eddie's wounds were now being soothed with an herbal remedy by Sid who then also made a fire. Diego and Crash were in a trance – staring into the flames. Manny and Ellie were taking a walk down the lane.

"Ok this should do the trick!" Sid said adjusting Eddie's bandage so it wouldn't hurt so much. "Also- drink this it will help the healing speed."

The two joined at the fire. Eddie felt the warmth of the fire and felt a little better already.

"You ok," Diego asked his friend.

"Ya, I'll b fine."

"You look pretty bad to me."

"Don't worry about me, _Dr.Sid _says I'll be ok!"

"Hey that wasn't funny," Sid glared at the possum. And then a huge spark came flying to the air and a loud crackle from the fire came.

Ellie and Manny walked across a little meadow they had discovered hidden in the little animal town. The mammoths made their way across the little patches of grass and flowers. And walked along a beautiful misty path along a creek.

"Crazy day," Manny looked at Ellie and said, "wow I can't believe what all happened today."

"Ya," Ellie looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh- never mind."

"No tell me."

"No its… nothing."

"Ellie tell me what's up." He wanted to be able to talk to his girlfriend about anything.

_Ellie's Flashback_

_It was a warm summer day. She and her possum brothers were playing. Her mother had suddenly screamed._

"_Whats wrong with her?" Crash asked._

"_I don't know but it sounded like it came from the back yard," Ellie said._

"_We'd better come." Eddie ran to the back of the cave to find their mother watching in shock and panic and their father possum bloody and whimpering with a saber! _

"_Hold on dad!" Ellie ran to get the saber. _

"_Ellie, NO!" Her mother held her back. _

"_But- but… dad."_

"_Ellie the sabers got him."_

"_Smart choice," the saber growled at the possum family, "this is just a snack- a mammoth would be great but I am a fair sport I don't kill kids. –But I could make an exception. Get out of my way." The saber go out of the yard. Leaving the possums to morn over their lost family member. _

_That night everything was quiet. But everybody's mind was restless. Why were sabers on this planet? To cause sorrow and misfortune, Ellie thought that night. The night of her father's death- there was no playing with toys, no bed- time stories, no dreams- only nightmares._

_End of flash back._

But Diego was different. He didn't eat around them ever- but that still didn't make Ellie feel better.

'What if Diego turns on us, what if my brothers push him TOO far? What will happen? She didn't want to feel nervous about Diego. Even half of her was saying to her, Diego is a carnivore that does eat meat. But he would _never_ harm a friend!

But the other half- it was different. The damage done in the past to her dad would always be there. And nothing could ever change that.

"Ellie?" Manny looked at her, "what's the problem?"

"Diego," Ellie said sadly.

**Ok there u have it!!!! Well what do u think? Only one way 4 me 2 find out… u review… NOW!! ;-)**


	4. boring note from kelli

_A/n:_

_Hey everyone thanks 4 all of the reviews. U no me I love to update Dailey. But im going up north with a lot of my friends and I wont b back till like thursayz! So I probably wont b able 2 update till this thuraday. So im sorry and I promise the next chapter will b long and FABULOUS!!! ; - ) so thanx and I don't care if u review 4 my story 20,000 times. Keep reviewing cuz I LOVE 2 hear what u all got 2 say!!!! But 4 the rest of u great story writers out there while im gone I WANT 2 C ALL OF UR STORYS UPDATED OR ATLEAST SOME NEW ONES! Lol sory but I love every story I read on and I just cant stand wen a great story starts and u never have a update again it drives me insane! Thanks again 4 the reviews!! _

_Fabchickxo, aka kelli_


	5. A talk

A/n: ok im back!!!!- but im also mad!! NOBODY UPDATED WHILE I WAS GONE!! LOL o well… beggars cant b choosers. Anyway… here it is.

Summertime

_Chapter four: A Talk_

"Diego?" Manny was a little worried that Elli didn't feel too trusting of Diego. He had his bad points but he wasn't _that_ horrible. "What's wrong with him?"

"Manny, nothing is wrong with Diego, I just… well feel uncomfortable with how – _who_ he eats."

Uh-oh, Manny thought, PLEASE NOT THIS AGAIN!

"uh, this is a little wired. I am sorry. Its just you know he eats…"

"I know _other animals_."

"Well, ya."

"Well what do you expect he should do? I mean he can't become a vegetarian or starve so he's goanna have to have other animals."

"I am sorry Manny. I know I am making to big of a deal out of this. I just think. Well I feel uncomfortable with- you know."

"Ya, sort of. I mean I think it would be a little uncomfortable for you too."

"Not just for me. I am also worried about how he threatens my brothers with the fact that he'll eat them."

"Oh, that," Manny said, "well even right when we met him- he was always threatening Sid that he would eat him he still does. But Sids here today!"

"Still… I DON'T KNOW!" Ellie looked at Manny, "I don't really, its just the fact… He could eat us at any time."

"No, Ellie. Please- don't worry about that. He would never do that."

"Are you _positive_?"

"Ellie what's wrong with you?"

"Uh… nothing." Ellie seemed to be saddened and looked at the ground.

"Ellie. Whatever it is… _you can tell me_."

"No I cant… its just one of those things."

"What?"

"Your never going to give up till you figure out what it is are you?"

"You know me too well." Manny said with half of a smirk on his face.

"Ok, here it goes…" Ellie told Manny all about her father and how it basically scared her for life. Imagine you not only loosing a family member that young but witnessing them being killed!

"Oh… so that's what this was all about… I am sorry. It must have been hard." Manny gazed at Ellie in the light.

By now Ellie was crying, but threw the tears she just nodded with a little whiney, _"um-huh."_

The mammoths were about a mile away from the cave. Manny supported Ellie the whole way home.

The two got back to the cave at about 11:30pm.

"Well there you are." Eddie and Crash looked at the two mammoths. Diego jumped down from the high part of the cave and Sid was sleeping on "the couch," and yawned.

By 3:00 am everybody was asleep except for Manny. He was too worried about Ellie.

It was a very quiet night… but for Manny… it was very difficult to get some rest.

**A/n: ok well here it is. im updating again like 2 morrow. So be prepaired. And plez review.**


	6. A misunderstanding

**A/n: OMG!!!!! This chapters gonna b **_**sweet!**_** Trust me… ok im a lil over confident but still! I got this idea when I was playing water vollyball with my friends… lol ok I don't think u need 2 no wen I got the idea but I like 2 talk… ok so sit bac and read it!**

Summertime A misunderstanding 

Ellie woke up later than normal. She went out of where she sleeps to the "family room" of the cave to see Eddie and Crash chasing each other around and causing chaos. Manny was eating a salad. And Sid was in the middle of making a fire. Diego was not here but Ellie knew he was hunting. Well… 'Manny was right, Diego would never turn on his friends. After all in the flood he DID save Eddie, Crash and Sid! All along Ellie sort of knew that Diego wouldn't hurt them. Besides the tiger that killed her father was different.' Ellie sighed in relief that that problem was off of her chest and gone for good.

"Hey Manny!" Ellie greeted Manny.

"Hi Ellie."

"'Listen manny… last night I was being stupid. I really actually know that Diego would never turn on us. But you know I was just freaked right? Diego's a good friend."

Manny smiled, "that's good to know. But I know why you were afraid. I mean… that _must_ have been an awful experience that had scared you for life. I know how you feel."

"Thanks," Ellie said, "so that's all in the past right now. I won't be neurotic any more I promise."

Manny and Ellie kissed each other.

"OOOOOOOOOOO," Eddie and Crash made the big sound effects…

"There!" Sid finished the fire and then Eddie smelled in the air. "Hey Crash, you smell that?"

"Ya… what is it?"

Just then they heard Sid scream. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW My TAIL!!!!!!!!!!" Eddie and Crash laughed with Ellie stared at Manny who stared at Sid.

"Guys its not funny."

"Um… a little help here!!" Sid yelped.

"Ok ok," Ellie get the water and if the fire dosen't come out with water- Sid- im gonna have to step on your tail to get the fire out."

_Oh crap._ Sid thought.

"OOOOO that's gonna hurt." Said Crash.

"HEY! WHATS MY RULE NO FAT JOKES!" Manny glared at the possums.

"Boys will be boys," Ellie said while pouring water to Sid's fried tail. "There the fires all out," Ellie said.

"Hey Sid, nice _bald_ tail." Manny taunted.

'_Oh no,_ 'Sid looked at his tail and screamed. "Oh my beautiful tail fur. It now looks like those possum's tails." Sid pointed to Eddie and Crash.

"Look on the bright side- it will grow back within about 2 months." Ellie tried to be positive. Manny snickered.

'_great- just great.'_ Sid thought.

Meanwhile…

Diego had caught a big wildebeest. He was enjoying his breakfast.**(a/n: some hoe I don't find raw wildebeest meat appetiaing.** **:-P sick!)** When out of the shadows came another tiger. Diego looked up, "This is mine I'll leave the leftovers here when Im done. Now go away."

"I don't want your breakfast."

"Then why are you here?"

"I come from another pack and I have been watching you."

"Um… that's weird."

"No let me finish. I understand you are friends with two mammoths and a sloth and two possums."

"Ya… what's it to you?"

"Well… are you ever gonna eat them."

"No actually we _are_ friends." Diego didn't care what others thought about him or how weird his _pack_ was. Even though Sid did kind of embarrass him sometimes. "Now can you go away."

The other tiger just walked off.

'_hmmmm VERY suspish.'_ Diego thought, _'Id better follow him and see whats up!_''

"You guys," Ellie spoke, "Im gonna run off to get some breakfast myself. Ok?"

"Ya… Whatever… Bye." Were her replys. _'guys'_ Ellie thought, _'who needs them'_.

Ellie walked for a while when she saw the some bushes surrounding a patch of land then she saw Diego. (Actually it was the tiger that just recently talked to Diego. He looked like Diego from the back side.)

"The plans all set… the girls name is Ellie, the male mammoth, Manny." The wolves nodded as the other saber continued, "Sloth is Sid, and the two possums are twins, Eddie and Crash. And tonight you guys come and together we kill them and have the feast of a lifetime."

The wolves cheered, Ellie gasped.

'_how could Diego do this? He betrayed us all!'_ She thought sadly and ran off to warn the heard… sad and hurt.

Too bad for the one saber who Ellie mistook as Diego. Because Diego heard that too. He imminently pounced on that saber.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY FRIENDS!!!" Diego and that saber then got into a fight.

There was a great struggle, the saber threw Diego to a wall and got him pinned. The wolves didn't know what to do!

But a swift bite on the neck proved Diego was dominant he killed the tiger. Diego walked to the wolves, as they were not so tough. They cowered in fear as they saw Diego approaching them.

"No one. Harms. ANY of my friends tonight. GOT IT?"

The wolves whimpered and looked up at Diego. Diego killed a older and stronger (or so they thought,) saber. He was frightening to them. But they nodded.

"Good. Because I would _hate_ to have to wipe out a whole pack of wolves."

With that, Diego left to warn the others.

"Diego said what?" Manny was confused by what Ellie said. _'He was plotting this idea this whole time. But why? He thought they were friends.'_

"ITS TRUE," Ellie cried.

"But it doesn't sound like Diego at all." Sid said, "I don't think it was him you saw. He would never do that… _would he?_"

"He would remember… half peek…" Manny sighed.

"Half peek?" Eddie and Crash looked at each other. Manny sighed and explained what happened then.

"Oh…"

"Well what should we do?" Ellie asked?

"I have a plan…" Manny said sadly.

**OOOOO There u have it one big long and suspenseful chapter. Remember… review, review -REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	7. a GRAVE mistake

A/n: HEY!!!! I would like thank everyone of u 4 ur reviews. I didn't think that the story would turn out that good. But now some one reviewed my last chapter and gave me a GREAT somewhat _evil_ idea! Anyway u no the drill, read, review.

Summertime a GRAVE mistake 

Diego ran home as quickly as he could. He ran into the, "door" and then ran into the, "family room."

"Oh there you all are, listen I _need_ to talk to you…"

"Diego," Manny glared at the tiger.

"Whats wrong?" Diego asked confused.

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Ellie heard your conversation."

"Huh?"

"Diego. We need to know what were you thinking? Setting us up again! You betrayed our trust!"

"Wait catch me up here. I honestly don't get…" Diego was cut off and Manny's anger got the better of him. He pinned Diego against a wall. Like in Ice Age 1. Diego lifted himself up gasping for air. Manny used more force then Diego had remembered from last time.

"WHAT R U DOING?" Diego managed to choke out. Diego gasped for air.

Everyone was quiet. Ellie went into a shocked stage she didn't mean for Diego to get hurt! She wanted to help him but her brain wouldn't let her move. Eddie and Crash yelled in unison, "STOP YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!!!!"

Sid ran up to Manny and tried to tug his tusk away from the tigers throat- Diego's voice was raspy now and Diego was wondering what all was going on. He was about to warn them about the _potential_ danger. When all of a sudden, Manny thrust him against a wall.

"Sid, stop you heard what Ellie said Diego betrayed us- again!" Manny's glare hardened even more at the tiger.

Sid could barely speak. But Diego said horsely, "I really… don't – kn- know what yo… you are talking about,"

Now Diego was not berthing at all.

Manny explained what Ellie had said.

Finally, Ellie yelled at Manny, "STOP!!!!" She shoved off Manny's tusk from Diego and Diego fell to the ground. He hit the ground hard he had just been strangled for NO reason!

He did have enough air to speak maybe his _last _sentence.

"Just to let yo-you know. It was the another saber tha- that planned that. Not me but don't worry about a thing… I killed that other saber off. But I would never betray my friends…" Too bad for Diego the loss of air made him dizzy and sick feeling. And _everything… blacked… out…_

"Manny," Ellie sobbed, "wha- what happned?" Ellie cried, "if only I had trusted him more. It's all my fault."

"No its not," Manny looked at the ground, "it's… MINE."

**A/n: wow sooooo much drama. This is like a soap opera or something. Lol now… REVIEW!! Please?**

**Ps. Sorry it was sooooo short.**


	8. The Dry Season?

A/n: still haven't decided if I should save Diego or not… but well soon find out.

Summertime 

_The Dry Season?_

It was the next day. Well sort of day actually around 5 in the morning.

'_Hes still not awake!'_ Sid had restless thoughts all night.

Then Sid noticed… Diego was_ sort of_ breathing. Sid headed out the door- he had an idea even though Diego wouldn't like it.

Sid ran to the lake and thought fast. (the lake wasn't very far form their cave.) He soon thought of carrying some water in his mouth.

LATER

_SPLASH! _Diego was very startled by this awakening. He coughed. "Wh- What happened?"

"I saved you!" Sid cried and threw his arms in the air. Before Diego could react he was being hugged furiously.

"Boy Manny will be happy to know your alive. He felt terrible after you passed out."

"Huh?" Diego sort of remembered what happened by not really. "Wait- wait what happened again?"

"You don't remember?"

"Actually I do… but not really. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Ya… No. But no matter, I'll explain everything. Then we have to wake the others." Sid explained the whole thing.

"So… you saved by _spitting out water on me_?!"

"It's just a little trick. It shocks you so sometimes you wake up! And I thought it might work on you and- IT DID!"

Diego was sort of discussed that Sid had to spit water that was already in his mouth on to him to actually save him!

"MANNY, ELLIE, EDDIE, CRASH! GET UP GET UP! DIEGOS AWAKE!!"

All of a sudden. Everyone was in the "hallway." **(hey. They had water parks in IA2 so I think that there would be hallways too!)**

"Diego!" Ellie ran to him.

Eddie and Crash partially pushed their sister out of the way.

"Diego's ok!" Eddie said and looked over at Manny!

"You coming?" Diego asked.

"I'm glad your ok. And I'm sorry I almost killed you."

Now Diego was being showered in hugs. Which is something Diego HATED!

"Ya. I'll forgive you if you get everyone to stop hugging me!" Diego smirked at Manny.

"Ok Ellie, Sid, Eddie, Crash… _please stop hugging_… PLEASE!"

"No can do. Not with this crowd." Manny said, "Sorry." Diego hated being hugged and everyone knew it. But Manny thought, '_thank GOD! Diegos alive. Oh my god. I'll NEVER do that again.'_

They were walking around town later that day.

"_Folks! Time for the 'YOU CAN'T MISS THIS REPORT' By, yours truly," Fast Toney broadcast, "and believe me… you __cant__ miss this!" Fast Tony ran up to Diego, taking no notice to Diego's long fangs and extremely sharp claws. "Tell me… um… Justin? Right?"_

Sid and Diego exchanged glances. "No. Diego! And may I ask you… why are you talking to me?"

"_Well then, DIEGO I just wanted to ask you… Do YOU like the summer with thick fur like that?"_

"Actually I shed and my coat is NOT thick."

"_Oh," said Fast Tony, clearly offended by Diego's negative personality. "Well then, I'll be off."_ With that Fast talking Fast Tony walked away from the herd.

Eddie and Crash were snickering. Sid was talking to Diego and Manny and Ellie were just lost in their own love trance.

Fast Tony continued on with his slogan, _"well, no one can afford to miss this Summer; some say its too hot. Some say too sweaty, but its also the dry season!"_

"Dry season?" Animals were gathering around Fast Tony who was on his podium.

"_Yes the dry season. Be extremely careful! If you even see a SMALL SPARK put it out ASAP with water. Now, if there is a huge fire consuming our town. Don't worry just stay away. Nature will take care of that or maybe the humans will. To hear more about Fast Tony's 'You can't miss This' Reports. I'll need two wildberrys from everyone! Believe YOU CANT MISS IT. SO I'LL TAKE MY TWO WILDBERRYS FROM EVERYONE AND CONTINUE MY FORCAST."_

As soon as that was said, animals departed from the podium. And continued on with what they were originally doing.

"Dry Season?" Manny asked.

"Fast Tony is _such_ a crappy salesman." Diego muttered.

The animals walked away.

"The guys a cheapskate." Crash concluded and walked away with his arms crossed.

**A/n: ok, ok I didn't kill diego. Yay!!!** **Thanks 4 reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. The Flaming Day

**A/n: ok, heres the next chapter so… enjoy! **

Summertime 

_The Flaming Day_

DEEP IN SOME WOODS NEAR OR FAV. ANIMALS CAVE 

Humans were there hunting. They had just caught a deer. They didn't feel like walking all the way back to their camp just to roast the meat. So they decided to take a break and roast the meat there. The two hunters built a fire out of leaves and dry bark. The fire rose big! The humans were amazed at how big it got. After about two hours, they got finished with their break and roasting the antelope. They were ready to return home. But first they had to put the fire out. One of them went to get water. The other decided to stay and pack up. Once the other human returned, they thought they had to hurry. It was getting late. So the one human had just thrown the water from the bucket onto the fire and they went away.

MEANWHILE

Manny, Sid, Ellie, Eddie and Crash were in a valley of buttercups, roses, and other plants eating and Diego was somewhere- hunting and having dinner.

Manny and Ellie shared a salad. And Sid was done eating watching Eddie and Crash who were playing tag.

Manny looked at the sky. It was dark. About midnight.

"Wheres Diego?" He asked when he was done eating, "its late… I want to go. _It doesn't take long to disembowel an animal."_

"Ya," Ellie said, "I wanna go now."

Then, Sid was walking near the bushes. When all of a sudden, Sid heard a growl, a saber pounced on the sloth.

"AHHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME PLEASE I AM HIGH IN CARBS! PLEASE! HELLLP! MANNY" But all he heard was laughing. He looked up. It was Diego who pounced on him. Eddie and Crash and Manny and Ellie laughed too.

"_Don't eat me I'm high in crabs"_ Diego mimicked Sid, "like I haven't heard that from you herbivores before."

"_Oh Manny save me."_ Manny repeated Sid and Manny couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That wasn't funny at all," Sid said.

"Yea right," Crash and Eddie said in _unison_.

Later that evening 

Everyone was sleeping and then the fire sparks that the humans' thought they put out got blown in the air. And then they caught to an old tree. And the fire had progressed.

It was about 6 am now. But animals from everywhere in the town had fled to the other side of the river when Manny woke up in all of the confusion. He went outside to see what was going on. Then it hit him. _'Oh god- I've gotta wake the others.'_ He thought. Raced through the house, "Ellie get up. Wake your brothers. There's a fire we have to flee to the other side of the river. I'll wake up Diego and Sid."

"Oh no." Ellie responded.

Manny ran and shook Sid awake. When… Manny smelled smoke inside the house. They heard Diego yelp.

Diego ran to Ellie, Eddie, Crash and Manny and Sid and said, "You guys the house is on fire! It's in that room. Infact it almost burned my tail!"

Eddie and Crash began to scream then the fire was visible in the cave.

"Everyone- MOVE IT OUT THE DOOR NOW!" Manny yelled.

Eddie and Crash ran onto Ellie's back and Sid jumped on Manny's and Diego ran next to the mammoths.

No one stopped running until they got to the other side of the river.

"We escaped another mishap!" Sid cheered.

Diego smirked at Manny and said, "I think you and Sid are bad luck because ever since I met you two we've had these little adventures like this."

"Get used to it." Manny smiled.

But Ellie had a frown. "You guys… _wheres Crash and Eddie?"_

The animals looked around the crowd. Then looked at the little village that was on fire. Just then an antelope looked at Manny and asked, "Aren't you that weird guy that likes to hang out with a tiger and sloth and possums."

"Not now Gary," Ellie said, "We have an emergency."

"I know," Gary said, "The two possums that the Mammoth hangs out with- I just saw them they are trapped in the fire!" Ellie gasped and started to cry.

**A/n: how was it? the next chapter is coming soon tomorrow so you only have a little while to wait. Hmm…I wonder what u could do in that little while? O heres an idea- REVIEW!! ;-) **


	10. The terror of a fire

A/n: ok guess what I just noticed… the title has nothing 2 do with the story. I mean It takes place in Summer but that's pretty much it… ok ill shut up so u can start the story.

Summertime The terror of a fire 

"I've got to save them!" Ellie exclaimed!

"No you cant I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go" Manny said.

"Manfred- no they're my brothers. Its my fault they fell off of my back when I was running. I have got to go and help them."

"No- please Ellie."

"I'll be fine."

"Ellie you wont go."

"I will Manny and I'll be fi-"

Diego ran past the mammoths and disappeared into the flames.

"Diego get back here I said I'll go!" Ellie yelled at the tiger.

Manny started to go but Sid stopped him.

Diego raced threw the flames he could only rely on luck. All he could smell was smoke. And he could barley see in the raging fire. Perhaps this was not the best idea.

"Eddie- Crash" Diego yelled but only got a mouthful of smoke, it _hurt _like hell to breathe. And well to do anything. But he knew he had to keep running because it he didn't find Eddie and Crash soon they could die. Then he felt something so painful. It came in a flash. He was worried.

He looked down to see his paw on fire!

"OW!" He brushed the fire out. All right he _really _needed to find Crash and Eddie. He opened his mouth to yell again. But he couldn't yell. All he thought was, _'where are they?"_ Diego had retraced every step to about their cave. He had to have been missing something. He searched a little more around the cave.

'_I cant find them…'_ He was so depressed. _'how could this have happened?_'

He turned back to break the news to Ellie but then… He realized that Eddie and Crash weren't his only problems… _Diego was surrounded by flames…_

**Meanwhile**

Eddie and Crash looked awful and scorched by ashes but they were alive. They ran across the river and found Ellie crying and Manny trying to comfort her and Sid just looking at their former home.

"There they are," Sid yelled and pointed to Crash and Eddie. Ellie jumped and then Manny ran up to them.

"You guys ok?" Manny looked at them.

"Ya… were fine." Crash managed to choke out.

"Oh… look at them. You're not fine. You guys got burned." Ellie looked at them.

"Its nothing major." Eddie reassured his sister.

All of a sudden, Manny was stroked by a long wave of worry.

"Where's Diego?"

"What?" Crash asked.

"Didn't he find you?"

"No. We haven't seen him," Eddie looked at his brother worried.

Diego looked around… DESPRETLY.

He saw one tree wasn't fully burned down. He decided to climb it. Once he got high enough he saw he could jump off to a place where he could run back to Manny and Sid and the others in the break of time. He jumped. Once he hit the ground he felt weird… and then realized… _he couldn't breathe.'_ Then he ran a little faster and before he could get farther he passed out as the flames surrounded him.

Manny looked at Ellie and said, "I'll be right back. It shouldn't be taking Diego this long to return."

"Manny- no!" Ellie yelled, but it was too late Manny ran off to find Diego.

Manny ran in the smoked former town he kept calling Diego's name. He was about to give up when he saw Diego knocked out. Any second Diego would be caught on fire. Without thinking. Manny stepped into the fire and grabbed Diego by the paw and threw Diego on his back. Then he felt something in excruciating pain.

He yelped, but he couldn't get it out. He just ran as fast as he could. The fire would go out as he crossed the lake. Just as the lake came into view, A tree collapsed in his way. Just then Diego woke up, "Manny?"

"Diego, ok your awake… Are you ok?"

"Ya… what are you doing here." Diego said as he looked at the little flame that was on Manny leg. And batted it out.

"Thanks. That hurt, I'll explain later."

The tree caught on fire just then blocking their only way out. They were surrounded by flames.

"What are we gonna do?" Diego looked at Manny.

"I was planning on lifting this tree out of the way but now it caught in fire and we'll probably burn to death."

Manny was right there was no other option unless…

"I have an idea!" Diego said.

Manny looked at him with interest, "ok what is it?"

"We get Ellie to fill her trunk with water and spray the fire out but we'd better get her to do it fast." The two looked around at their grim setting.

"Ok… how will we get Ellie to do that? I doubt she can even see us. If she could, she would be here now."

Diego looked at the mammoth worried. In about a _minute _this ground would be covered in flames.

All of a sudden, Manny yelled to Diego, get on my back.

"Why?"

"No questions. Just do it."

"But-"

Manny gave Diego a look and then Diego got on Manny's back.

Manny then threw the tiger as far as he could make Diego go.

Diego looked back once he landed on the ground. "What about you?"

"No sense in each of us dying." Diego heard over the flames, "tell Ellie… I love her. Tell Sid he is a great friend, and tell Eddie and Crash I have always enjoyed the pranks they pulled on you and Sid and Diego, you are my best friend." Diego looked at Manny who then shoed him off.

'_There's no way I'm letting him die while I escape… he saved my like – twice today.' _ The tiger thought, _'there's no time to look for the others… hmm.. ill have to save him… but how.'_ Diego looked back at the mammoth _'oh my god, there's no time!' _The tiger was frantically searching for a way to save Manny when he tripped over a bucket the humans left behind and fell into the water. He saw the bucket get filled with water and then he got a wonderful idea!

With the bucket in his mouth he ran back to Manfred- being careful not to spill any water. Then all of a sudden, Manny's one leg caught in a flame. The mammoth trumpeted a loud panic right as Diego came and got close to Manfred and did his best to throw the water right to Manfred. But that only put the fire on Manny's leg out and put a patch of the fire out. Then before Diego knew what happened, Manny jumped over the little patch of fire that was put out and he and Diego ran to the other side of the lake in safety.

"Thanks for the quick save Diego," Manny looked at his friend.

"No problem- thanks for throwing me." Diego said.

"Where's everyone else?" Manny exclaimed.

"Lets just keep looking." They ran through a crowd of animals and finally met up with the rest.

"Manny- Diego thank god you two are alive!" Ellie ran up to them. I was so worried.

"Thanks for almost dieing to go back for us." Crash said.

"Don't mention it!" Diego choked out.

"Ya. But we weren't very far form the lake so you didn't have to do anything." Eddie cackled, "but I'm glad you made it."

"Oh. Haha. Really you weren't far from the lake… I did all that for a burnt paw."

"Ya."

Sid ran up to Diego and said, "yay you and Manny made it!"

All of a sudden, Ellie picked Diego up with her trunk. "Well thanks for trying to save Crash and Eddie- but I would have handled that. Don't ever worry me like that again!" She said to Diego.

"Ok. But you two were wasting time so I just went."

"How did you guys get out of that alive?" Sid wondered.

Ellie looked at them, "how did you?"

The two were about to answer when all of a sudden, a vulture that makes all of the announcements came and yelled down at the animals, "Wow that was weird. Ok we all will be migrating further south you all should follow unless you all want to go elsewhere."

"We'll explain on the way to our new home." Manny said.

"Between today and a year ago, I've had 4 different homes." Sid said.

ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER 

"Heres the new town," the vulture declared, "I suggest every pack finds their selves a new home."

THE HERD PICKED OUT A NICE CAVE RIGHT NEAR A WATERHOLE.

**A/n: ok… there u have it I have one more chapter 2 write and then I think this storys done. ;)**


	11. The Summers here to stay

A/n: here it is… the last chapter of this story. :( well ok. Whatever review it and enjoy it. :

Summertime Summer is here to stay THE NEXT DAY 

The sun was shining and the herd was getting settled in- again to their new NEW home! Eddie and Crash were playing their weird… _ dare game._ Ellie and Manny were getting closer together by the second. And Diego and Sid were getting accustomed to their new life.

"Aww man, I hope animals with children are in this neighborhood. I never even got to open up my swim school," Sid complained, "it would have been so much fun let me tell you Diego. Sid's Squids. Doesn't it have a ring to it?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I said no didn't I?"

"You really don't like the name?"

"Ok… do you really want to teach kids swimming? Wasn't the _'Campo del Sid'_ enough of an experience to teach you that… well- kids don't really like you."

"Ahh they kid."

"What ever." The tiger rolled his eyes at the sloth.

"Manny this has been the most… _eventful_ summer of my life." Ellie said grinning, "it was also the best one of my life too. I'm so glad that I met you all and I really do love you and I always will."

"Aww… Ellie…"

"Shhhhh…" Ellie and Manny kissed.

"AWWWWW!" Diego and Sid teased them.

"Ewww gross." Crash said.

"Ellie's kissing a barf bad!" Eddie yelled, Manny and Ellie shot him a glare, "uh… no offence guys." Eddie grinned guiltily.

"I don't know Diego I would hate to leave you out" Sid grinned at his friend.

"Hate to leave me out? Of what?"

"I'm hitting the beach today. And once the lady slots get a fist look at SID LORD OF THE FLAME. Well you'll be the only one without a girlfriend… well besides Crash and Eddie."

"Good luck with that." Diego highly doughted that the sloth could get a mate. He didn't want a girl. Well not yet. He figured eventually he would want to have a girlfriend and then a family but not yet. He DID have girlfriends in the past. But he didn't feel like having one again- not yet Just then Sid walked away with his head held high confidently and stumbled over a log to only trip flat on his face.

Eddie and Crash laughed, "Oh ya Sids a really good looking Sloth. Lady sloths beware- Sid is here." The possums laughed sarcastically.

"Haha- very funny but the lady sloths do find me very attractive."

"Oh ya." Diego taunted.

"Sure" Eddie laughed.

"Whatever you say Sid," Crash laughed hysterically.

"Ok, but you'll all be jealous when _I_ come home with a girlfriend." Sid walked away with his head high and confident.

"One time when he went to a beach he asked out every girl sloth on the beach they all said no- _even a grandma sloth._" Diego filled the possums in.

The sun shined high in the sky and the animals lived happily ever after… until the next sequel started and a new adventure began then… I dunno about the _happily ever after_ thing. But for now they were ok I guess. Exempt for some lady slots that Sid was getting attracted to. :b

**A/n: Ok the end. I cant wait 2 write the sequal! FUN FUN FUN! Now lets have more fun and review this story! ;) **

**THANKS 4 READING!!!!!!! **


End file.
